Elm Aran
Elm Aran, a proud and prominent Arcona, is the Tribune and current Leader of the Corporate Alliance. History One day a human found him in a salt dazed stupor and took him in. He trained him in space travel and general skills and helped cured Elm of his salt addiction. the last remaining signs of his old addiction are his golden/greenish eyes. Elm traveled with his mentor for several years till a run to Corellia ended it all. Elm was a pilot on a trade (Smuggler) Ship. The ship was destroyed over Corellia while on a smuggling run and escaped in a life pod. While on Corellia Elm became involved with an underground cell of rebels who help him get off planet and join the rebel cause as a member of the Rebel Alliance Navy after serving some time in the Navy Elm transferred to the RA Army and advanced rapidly up the ranks having found his niche within RA. While in the ranks of the ranks of the RA Elm worked within the Mining Company RMC as Executive Director before being promoted to Army XO then Army CO. After retiring from the Army Elm joined S&K ship manufacture but decided it was not for him due to clashes with the company owner. Elm decided that his experience in the army would be of use to the Falleen Federation and joined their ranks, all so at this time Elm decided to use his mining experience to invest and lead a mining consortium by the name of Scitrok Mining Incorporated. This was going well till a major investor decided to pull out. Elm then took job of the Managing Directors position of Kathol Mining Corporation and a member of the Kathol Senate, which is was his present vocation and worked hard to promote its growth and welfare. Elm then moved on to lead Drax Industries, helping it to grow into a very successful freighter ship builders. Having set Drax on the road to success, Elm set his sights on bringing more industry to the Kathol and Churba sectors by investing in and leading Creshaldyne Industries. Cresh Industries was an item manufacturer and became a major supplier of Armour to the galaxy. After the death of Senator Malakia Brooks, Elm became the senior share holder of Creshaldyne and lead the organization for many years. After Kathol Republic was taken over by the Krath Dynasty, The conglomerate of Drax, UTS and Creshaldyne felt that their obligations to the former Kathol Republic no longer stood and had no obligations to the new governmental body. Their alliance worked to build it self up, adding the mining company NAE to the fold. After a long spell with M-Inc and the disputes within it causing divisions, Elm decided to sell Creshaldyne, merging it into Baktoid Armour Workshop and join his Son-in-law Siejo Kutol in the Corporate Alliance. When necesity called Siejo away to Haven Recycling Corproation, Elm was appointed Tribune and Leader of the Corporate Alliance. Career Rebel Alliance: Navy Officer Year 3 to Year 4 LT Commander Rebel Alliance: Rank High General Year 5 Army CO S&K: Organization XO Falleen Federation: General Marine Defense CO Year 7 Scitrok Mining Incorporated: Managing Director Kathol Mining Corporation: Managing Director and Senator of Kathol Republic Year 8 Drax Industriess: Managing Director and Senator of Kathol Republic CEO and President Of Drax Creshaldyne Industries CEO and President Year 9 Corporate Alliance Tribune Year 10 Chief Magistrate Year 11 Category:People Category:Arcona Category:Males